eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Johessman
Shawn Isaiah Johessman is an entrepreneur and retired entertainer from Acacia, Georgia. He owns several entertainment businesses, including the Hotel Angelis, and is suspected of heading some illegal "underground" ventures. He is married to fellow entertainer Rayleigh Johessman, and his first-born daughter is the well-known attorney and hotel manager Dakari Johessman. Background Shawn was born and raised just south of Atlanta, Georgia, in a suburban city named Acacia. The result of an accidental pregnancy between his mother, a drug addict and prostitute named Dana Johessman, and then-college student Robert Craigle, Shawn was often abused, then neglected by his mother. His aunt, Jacqueline Duquesne, discovered his living conditions when he was two years old, and had Dana declared an unfit mother, then raised him along with her own three children. His parents were good friends of the Campbells', who occasionally returned to Acacia to visit them. Unfortunately, as Atlanta developed, Acacia devolved into a very dangerous area, rife with gang violence and crime, and Shawn soon found himself in the middle of it. Shawn quickly rose to the top of the largest gang in Acacia, and during high school, he was pursued both by the local police and by other gang lords. He discovered his ability in school when he was sixteen years old, but did not find a use for it until he was shot at by a rival. He was able to see the gunmen coming, but could not dodge them fast enough. The injuries he sustained to his spine left him unable to walk for two years; he still walks with a limp on his left leg. Since the shooting, he has continued to perfect his ability. After high school, Shawn attended college in Atlanta, and earned degrees in music and business administration. While in college, he opened a record label, which started as a local label but soon grew international. As a college junior, he married his childhood best friend, Rayleigh Johnsen. Their relationship was strained at first, as both Shawn and Rayleigh were trying to finish college and further their careers in the entertainment industry. They broke up and got back together several times over Shawn's infidelity. The pattern ended when Rayleigh admitted to having a one-night stand with Shawn's cousin and best friend, Jeremiah Duquesne. She and Shawn separated "permanently," then finally entered a truly committed relationship with each other, for their children's sake and for their own. Jeremiah later married twice, and was widowed both times before committing suicide, leaving his daughters to be raised by Rayleigh. At present, the Johessmans have seven children, two of which are the adopted children of Shawn's deceased cousin. Shawn's label, Acacia Heights Records, has become an entertainment conglomerate, with businesses across the world, which Shawn uses as a front for other, less legal ventures, including weapons exports and drug trafficking. He is well-known in the business world, both for his managing skills and his unpredictable personality. Personality Shawn is generally easy-going and laid-back. He gets along with others well, and is very charismatic. He is an excellent businessman- he knows when to schmooze and when to play things straight, and when to be brutally honest and when to lie. He applies these techniques in all aspects of his life, making him a very likable person. However, there is a darker, more menacing side to Shawn. He is ruthless, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. When pressured or pushed, he often responds violently. He is imaginative, which is a helpful trait in his daily life, but it also causes him to create wild, over-the-top scenarios in his mind- he is not quite paranoid, he is just very inventive when it comes to possibilities. Shawn suffers from borderline personality disorder, and has trouble finding a middle ground on most issues. He also has trouble expressing his thoughts and emotions to others. Appearance Shawn is over six feet tall and is very slender. His skin is a very dark shade of brown. His face is long and oval-shaped; his features are very pronounced. His eyes are also dark brown. He is usually seen wearing black suits, especially during the business day and at events. When he dresses down, he chooses slacks and sweaters, or polo shirts, depending on the weather. He walks with a slight limp, and occasionally has to use a cane. Ability Shawn has developed the ability known as Circumspect. He is able to refract light, then adjust his eyes to produce a 360-degree panoramic view. Additionally, his eyesight is naturally good, which results in extreme visual accuracy. When he uses this ability, he has zero blind spots; he can see everything immediately around him all at once. This ability is unaccompanied by any others; Shawn does not have enhanced or superhuman vision. He can produce panoramas in the dark, but they do not help him see any better, only help him see around himself. Recent activities In late June, at his anniversary dinner, Shawn was shot in the chest by hitwoman Jade Alastair. He was revived by his children Dakari and Shawn II ("Young"), who used their abilities to remove the bullet and reverse the damage caused, respectively. However, for the few minutes between being shot and being revived, Shawn was technically dead. During this brief period, Shawn imagined, dreamed, or hallucinated that he was shown and taught about the immediate future, primarily how his family would be affected by the upcoming turns of events. The reality and validity of this experience is unclear, but since his recovery, he has shown an astonishing amount of foresight, being able to predict the future perfectly. He has not had any visions of the future since then, making it very unlikely that this is a manifested ability, and only his wife, Rayleigh, is aware of this experience. The consequences of this shooting are unclear. The man who hired Ms. Alastair for the hit is missing and considered dead, as a part of his anatomy was delivered to his family; the man who helped arrange the hit is also missing, though a charred and partially-dismembered body found in Acacia is assumed to be his. Conversely, Ms. Alastair herself has become something of an ally to the family. Shawn has since been involved with an underground fight club in Las Vegas, and has been in talks with the leaders of various small countries to provide or improve infrastructure for their media outlets, in addition to his usual ventures. He has been using his influence to try to avoid repercussions for him and his family, as all of them refuse to register; additionally, his firstborn daughter, Dakari Johessman, was involved in the September Fourth tragedy in Hell, Arizona. So far, he has been able to protect both Dakari and his close friend Rayne Campbell from being sought out and harassed. In April 2011, Shawn was killed by an explosion in his daughter's office at the Angelis. The bomb is assumed to have been meant for Dakari. Following his funeral and the scattering of his ashes, Rayleigh trned over ownership of the family's companies to her children and retired to Jamaica to mourn the loss of her husband. Category:NPCs Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Johessman